A waterproof connector includes a connector body for containing terminal metal fittings which are connected to electric wires, a waterproof plug which is assembled to a wire withdrawing side of the connector body in a state where the electric wires are passed through the waterproof plug, and a rear holder which is mounted on the wire withdrawing side of the connector body so as to be positioned in rear of the waterproof plug in a state where the electric wires are passed through the rear holder, thereby to prevent drop of the waterproof plug. The rear holder is provided with recesses into which the electric wires are inserted, in a manner respectively corresponding to the electric wires.
In a conventional waterproof connector, the rear holder is formed including a pair of half bodies in which the electric wire inserting recesses are respectively formed so as to be opposed to each other, and a hinge part for coupling a pair of the half bodies at their one end side in a longitudinal direction thereof (Reference should be made to Patent Document 1, for example). This rear holder is mounted on the connector body, by inserting it along a longitudinal direction of the electric wires from the rear of the waterproof plug, in a state where the half bodies are combined together so as to clamp the electric wires.
<Prior Art Document>
<Patent Document>
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-60475